I'll Be There, a Rory Story
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Rory releases much anger and once it results in a horrifying scene, he is declared psycho. After being signed into a mental ward, he is provided much assistance and therapy. But the strange part? He is later able to communicate with his friends, and they begin to think differently and wonder why he's even there in the first place. Includes sweet bonding, but anger.


**I do not own Glee. **

_A/N: So in this story, Rory has some issues. He will soon be diagnosed to have mental troubles. _

_I know most of my Rory Stories are cute or of innocent-nature, but this one is sort of heavy and more mature. Includes some violence, rough language, blood (non-gory). __**(Possible non-detailed story spoilers, so read henceforth at risk)**__ Issues with self-esteem, issues with self-expression which result in harsh behavior, impulsive actions that can be suggestive/sexual, decreased self-respect, desires to commit self-harm, and etc. _

_These may be triggers for indecisive and curious individuals. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dodgeball tournament was rough The girls had pelted innocent Rory with so many dodgeballs.

The Glee kids only wanted a clean, fun competition. But the girls decided they would rather use this opportunity to show skills and boast, which had been very rude and inappropriate to the event's intention, and they thought that they would also harm Rory.

Kurt had exclaimed, racing to Rory in horror, "Oh, he's bleeding!"

Rory now tasted blood run down his lips. Like a warm, salty metal. He wasn't sure what agitated him more: the smell or the taste, but he was still very angered with this.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Kurt was now helping him stand. But he did not like it at all.

Rory said, loudly and firmly, "Let go of me. Don't touch me. Get away from me." And as he demanded, Kurt had slowly disappeared from his sight. Sadly, he had been crowded by others, due to more blood running on his face.

No, he could not be crowded. He must have a clear trail to the door to exit now. He must leave. He really must leave. He headed for the gym doors when Santana had stopped him. "Out of my damn way." He was very stern, but still calm.

"Watch your language, pixie," she said.

"Shut up."

"Where do you think your going, now?" Her hands were on her hips, defying him.

"I said,_ out of my damn way_. Now." Rory was angrier. He pushed her to get her out of the way, but was unsuccessful as she only dodged. He grew furious as he attempted to shove again. "**Get out of my fucking way**." He planted a slam to her rib, chuckling although still not letting his guard down. He watched her limp up in pain, very satisfied with the blow. She now glared at him with her evil eyes, which made him take a step back.

Fuck, she wanted to hurt him. Actually, they all wanted to hurt him. Every single person in that room was out to get him! And he would not let them win.

He pucked her again, even stronger than before. Despite Finn's demands of "calm down, dude," he only continued. He slammed his fist into the second person nearest him, Mike, without fear. He knew he could stop them. He had beat half of the people in the gym before Tina had tapped his shoulder. He wouldn't turn around. It was just a trap. And he wouldn't fall for it.

Rory ran two fingers along his nose to catch blood, also feeling a tightened, warm spot near his eye and upper cheek - a bruise. He wasn't sure what had been caused by the dodgeball incident or by the others' defensive hits. But they were still injuries, and they were all caused by those people. He grabbed his head. All this madness screwed with him. He saw the harmed people rise from the ground, some clenching at least one aching part of their body. Fuck, they would not give up! They must've really wanted to hurt him! He would have to-

"Finn Hudson," he yelled, after discovering that the boy had sneaked to grab him, "let me go! **Let me go!**"

"No, Ror." Finn grasped around his waist even tighter, now covering his mouth. This restraint was so unnecessary. Rory wasn't evil, he was only defending himself from the harm. He struggled as much as he could, but did not break free. Now, he'd found Kurt coming over to hold him, also.

"Why are you acting this way, Ror? It was just a few dodgeballs." Next thing they both knew, Rory's struggling had made them both tumble to the floor. Finn was not hesitant to grab a hold of Rory once again as he'd been doing. Damn, he must've really wanted-

"Calm down!" Finn was now commanding loudly into his ear.

Mike gasped, "I'm going to go get help!" He ran off within a split second, unable to watch Rory any longer.

Rory made muffled screams into Finn's hand, kicking and elbowing very aggressively. Finn let Rory's mouth go and reached to squeeze his hip, which was burning in pain from this, and making Rory laugh a little. Finn only had a severely taut hold of Rory's belly, enough to make the younger boy gasp for a breath and grow somewhat ready to cry. Rory attempted to bite Finn's shoulder, but was unsuccessful. He shouted, "**Let me the hell go! LET ME THE HELL GO! NOW, FINN HUDSON, NOW!**"

He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't even cut slack.

"**FUCK YOU!**" Rory would never surrender, no matter how much he was defied. Now this Finn kid was pretty strong, he had to admit, but he still would not give in to this.

Mr. Schuester had arrived, following Mike. The man had been very concerned and eager to help, although unsure of his steps.

Rory began to shed a tear or two. He was helpless, weak, in danger. And all he could do now was break down as Mr. Schuester grabbed ahold of him. Provided with some solace, he was able to calm down somewhat before being escorted to the abandoned nurse's office to lie diwn.


End file.
